


What happened after

by MeikaLin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, they're getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikaLin/pseuds/MeikaLin
Summary: It was almost a tradition to hang out in discord after major streams. They talked, distracted themselves from what had happened, and sometimes discussed the plot, but mostly they tried not to think about it.Sometimes it's more complicated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you all right?"  
  
It was almost a tradition to hang out in discord after major streams. They talked, distracted themselves from what had happened, and sometimes discussed the plot, but mostly they tried not to think about it.  
This time it was a little more complicated.  
  
"Tommy? Toby?" Phil stared at the icons on the discord, waiting for an answer. Usually, they were sitting with cameras, so he was a little worried that they did not turn them on and were silent.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Clay asked, already thinking of a lot of things that might happen to the boys. Fortunately, Nick was there to make him think properly.  
  
"...sorry" It was Tommy's voice, definitely his, but it sounded too heartbroken.  
  
"Tommy, what's wrong? Where's Toby?" Wil was already holding the car keys so that he could come to the boy's house if anything happened.  
  
"...he'll be here soon," Tommy was quiet, and it was so out of character that it only made them more worried "... it's stupid."  
  
"Tommy, it's okay" Nick seemed calmer than the others "Is it because of the stream?"  
  
The silence made them tense. Tommy wouldn't do anything stupid, he was a smart guy, but they really cared about his condition now.  
Finally, they heard something - a muffled whisper that sounded like an argument.  
  
"Um, hi, guys," Toby's voice came, a little hoarse and nervous, "I'm at Tommy's"  
  
"Thanks, Cap," Nick said, and the boys chuckled reassuringly.  
  
"Toby, are you and Tommy okay?" "Phil needs to make sure the boys are all right. They all needed to know that they were okay.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Toby sounded uncertain, but no one said anything "Stream was pretty... heavy, you know"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. The icon changed to an image of two teenagers. According to the adults, they looked too exhausted.  
  
"..can we not do story streams for a while?" Tommy asked hesitantly, looking anywhere but at the monitor.  
  
The boys met the almost simultaneous agreement with a faint smile.  
  
"I'll tweet about it, okay? I'll just say we're taking a break. And I'll warn the others," Clay waited for the others to agree "Nick and I will leave you- Phil, Wil, keep an eye on these two, please"  
  
"Of course"  
  
No one paid any attention to Tommy's quiet grumbling about how they weren't children and didn't need to be watched. Clay left the call.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Toby said for both of them, "Just... It's like you've lost a part of yourself, you know? Well, we knew it was going to happen, just...  
  
Knowing they wouldn't see it on camera, Tommy took Toby's hand.  
  
"It's so stupid," he said irritably, "It's just a game."  
"Tommy," Wilbur said, drawing the teenager's attention to himself, "you've become attached to L'manburg over the past few months, so your reaction is perfectly normal right now. It was hard for me, too, after I blew it up on that stream."  
"Ugh, I don't even want to remember," Phil says through a laugh, "but Wil's right. There is nothing wrong with your reaction."  
  
The boys just nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed?" Wil suggested, suddenly realizing something "Tommy, why is Toby at your house? And where are your parents?"  
"They've gone to a friend's house for the day, and they'll be back tomorrow morning. We agreed to spend the night."  
"...It's a three-hour drive from Brighton to Nottingham, when did you get there?"  
  
The boys only smiled enigmatically.  
  
"You know what, it doesn't matter. Just go to bed already, hellish children," looking at the laughing teenagers, Wil smiles.


	2. Even villains need a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay wants to hang out with friends in the call but he forgets how caring they can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died a few times during the stream, but it was worth it.  
> I will update "The mother" soon, I promise ;-;

"Holy fucking shit it's over"  
  
"Not gonna said it better, big D"  
  
As usual, they chilling after the stream. For now it just Clay, Tommy, and Toby, but others soon will be here. They just waited and talking.  
  
"Are you two alright?" There is a true concern in Clay's voice, as always when he checking on teenagers, "That was rough, even with happy ending"  
  
"Everything is fine, big man!" Toby smiled at the camera, "A little tired maybe, but it's fine"  
  
"If you say so" Clay sigh, "God, I'm gonna take a fucking break"  
  
"Are **you** fine, big D?" Tommy asked softly.  
  
Clay flinched. Tommy doesn't often let himself relax and be himself - a good friend, son, brother, etc. He wears his "stream mask" of gremlin annoying child, so Clay is not used to this side of the boy.  
It's warm his heart.  
  
"Yeah," Boys doesn't say anything and he sighs. They know him well, aren't they? "Just headache. I'm fine, it's not that bad"  
  
Toby hums. Tommy makes an "I not gonna believe you bitch" face.  
  
"Go to sleep, big D"  
  
"Tommy, I'm fine, it's not that painful, it's just-"  
  
"You going sleep or we tell Sam" Toby suddenly intervened  
  
Fuck these kids, he hates them.  
  
"And Nik, and Gogy, and-"  
  
" _FINE!_ " Clay shouted. Not his best decision, the headache strike back at this. He cursed at the same time as Darryl joined the call.  
  
"Language!"  
  
"Hey, Darryl" Clay can't say who's whisper it was, not that it really matters.  
  
"Everything is fine?"  
  
"Clay has a headache and doesn't want to go to sleep" deadpanned Tommy, but he was fucking smirked at the camera.  
  
"You muffinhead," Darryl said quietly, "You need to take care of yourself, Clay"  
  
The said man only hums. He feels tired, actually tired, and that was strange.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go now" he finally said, can't keep the laugh when he hears boys cheers, "Have a good time"  
  
He barely hears their good night wishes, leaving the call. It was a rough day, huh.  
  
When he gets to the bed he check their private chat just in case something may go wrong.  
  
**[Tommyinnit] @everybody big D doesn't feel well, so don't disturb him or I'm gonna steal your kneecaps.**  
  
**[Tubbo_] we're going do arson if you disturb him >:(**  
  
**[Sapnap] awwww dreamie poo take a good rest :(**  
  
**[Awesamdude] get better clay!!!**  
  
Here's more response from others, but Clay going to read them, later when he wakes up.


End file.
